Sylvia
Sylvia is a Silver Dragon introduced in Season 1 of Adventures in Necrosis, and the primary protagonist of Season 2. Appearance Sylvia is mostly silver, with green eyes and black wings with silver membranes. She has a horizontal tailblade. Personality Sylvia is a fast learner, but at first was fairly naive, and like Fern is fascinated by humanity; however, whereas Fern is more fascinated by their culture, Sylvia expresses more of an interest in technology, as she does not know as much about it as Fern, who, while being interested in it, simply knows about it more. Powers and abilities Sylvia is capable of shooting both fireballs and poison out of her snout, along with being able to teleport either short distances or to certain places she's been to before. Also, as with all dragons, she is capable of flight under her own power. History Adventures in Necrosis Season 1 Fern Jabillo discovered an egg that appeared to be undead, and took it back to Castle Hysteria, to keep it out of the hands of Jean's forces, and used it as the focus of the Skeleton Dragon Staff's power. He used it once, showing what Sylvia would have looked like had she hatched at that time: a monstrous, skeletal dragon, not unlike Droco. This version of the Gemini state was used only once, to ensure Fern's safe return to Castle Hysteria, and to fight a group of Crimson Cultists that Fern encountered on the way. Later, after defeating Jean, Fern, no longer having need for his staves, used various materials to undo Jean's corruption of the eggs, which had the side effect of turning the embryos inside them into adult dragons; thus were hatched Sylvia, Nolis, and Raptor. Fern left shortly after restoring them. Adventures in Necrosis Season 2 While Sylvia was given basic knowledge and survival instincts, her having been aged up left her unskilled in fighting and thus unable to take down anything truly capable of fighting back, leaving her mostly defenseless against the Cult of the Wither. However, she noticed the direction Fern had seemed to come from when he was heading for the coast of Necrosis, and thus managed to find Castle Hysteria, which Sorin was still inside. While in the castle, Sylvia found the Skeleton Dragon Staff, which had previously used her egg as the focus of its power, and took it, seemingly feeling 'linked' to it. Sorin roughly explained what was going on: that the Cult of the Wither was very active, and had even taken control of the remainder of Jean's undead monsters; and that they intended to summon the Wither to destroy the world. Sylvia decided to try to stop them, initially fighting the monsters under their control but later encountering a portion of the Cult's members in a cave, defeating them and finding a Wither Skeleton Skull among their possessions. This proved to merely be a distraction, however, as the remainder of the cultists, along with the monsters under their control, stormed Triumph, successfully luring Sylvia, who gave the longsword she found to Gawain, out; with a more powerful undead dragon, Droco, on their side, they succeeded in incapacitating her, albeit barely, and stole back the Wither Skeleton Skull. They then proceeded to sacrifice Droco, and to prepare to summon the Wither, briefly retreating into the Nether to regroup. Sylvia awoke several hours later, missing all of her weapons except for two bottles of Taint that could be used as splash potions, and Gawain informer her that she was too late: they had made off with the materials they needed to summon the Wither. Sylvia decided to try to stop them anyway, heading back to Castle Hysteria and grabbing whatever weapons there she could, then using Fern's Nether Portal to head off into the Nether after recovering. There, she discovered that what little remained of the Cult's membership had gathered at one final meeting before they were to summon the Wither; the Highest Cultist Mage, the highest-ranking survivor, informed them that they would be able to hide in the Nether while the Wither destroyed the Overworld, which gave Sylvia an idea, which she acted upon: she immediately stole their materials and summoned the Wither herself, in the Nether, intending to trap it there and hopefully kill it. After a long, hard battle, in which she very nearly died, she succeeded. She then proceeded to kill off the remaining cultists so that no one would attempt to resurrect the Wither, even checking Droco's remains to ensure he was dead, and then returned to Castle Hysteria, deactivating the Nether Portal by briefly disrupting its frame, to ensure that no one could simply go into the Nether as they pleased. She placed most of the items she took from Castle Hysteria back inside it, and returned to the site of her rebirth, where Nolis and Raptor still were, satisfied that she had completed her mission. Trivia * Sylvia is the first female main protagonist; Sorin had been in the series in the previous season, but not in a starring role. * Sylvia currently has the shortest run of any Adventures in Necrosis protagonist, with only five episodes; Fern has had over sixty, while Isaac, counting Episode Zero, has had six. * Sylvia is the only Adventures in Necrosis protagonist so far to have not crafted her weapon before the series began, instead primarily using weapons borrowed or looted from others, and having crafted her own using materials inside Hysteria during the events of the series; Fern started off with the Bone Sword, and Isaac started off with either the Star Sabre, or if you count Episode 0, the Diamond's Edge.